


One Year Later

by ZankieForLifeBaby



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZankieForLifeBaby/pseuds/ZankieForLifeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Zankie one-shot. I decided to jump ahead in time a little bit. This is late June 2015 when the new season of Big Brother is starting. Zach and Frankie eventually started dating after Big Brother and Zach moved to New York just a few months ago and is living with Frankie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly fluff at the beginning and smut at the end. SMUT WARNING!

“Zach, come on! It’s gonna start soon!” Frankie yelled to Zach who was in their bedroom on his laptop. Zach closed the computer and went to join Frankie in the living room.

Zach sat down next to Frankie on the couch and stretched his legs out so his feet were resting on the coffee table. Frankie hated when Zach did that, but he let it go tonight. They were going to watch the first episode of the new season of Big Brother.

Frankie curled into Zach’s side and Zach put his arm around him. Zach rubbed his hand up and down Frankie’s back. The show started and Zach pulled out his phone. He was going to follow along with his twitter timeline tonight. He still loved to lurk on twitter and he was certain a lot of people would be tweeting tonight. He might throw out an opinion now and then, but he didn’t want to really tweet about the season. That wasn’t his thing.

Frankie sat up a little straighter after the show started and was literally bouncing up and down when Julie Chen was on the screen. Zach chuckled to himself. He couldn’t believe he actually loved this dingus.

During the first commercial Zach’s phone rang, as expected. It was his mother. They had promised to talk during commercial breaks. She really wanted Zach to watch the show with her, but it wasn’t really feasible since he lived in New York and she was in Florida. This had been their compromise. Zach’s experience on Big Brother had really bonded him and his mother. They talked a lot now, about many things. She had come around on her opinion of Frankie after the show ended. In fact, Frankie and his mother were downright chummy at this point. It was kind of weird, but Zach loved it.

Zach and his mom discussed some of the new contestants and hung up when the show came back.

“How’s she doing? Does she like it so far?” Frankie asked. Zach nodded in response and wrapped Frankie in his arms. He pulled Frankie into his lap and they watched the next segment in silence without checking their phones or any other distractions. They broke apart during the commercial when Jill had called back.

Frankie watched as Zach discussed the show with his mother. He was smiling the whole time. He was clearly enjoying the conversation. Frankie smiled thinking about how close Zach and Jill had become. Frankie was so relieved when Jill seemed to accept him as part of Zach’s life. Frankie actually enjoyed having conversations with Jill about cooking and other topics that Zach had little interest in.

The next segment introduced a new contestant named Chase. Chase was a frat boy. He was from California. Chase spent most of his segment being a total asshole to those around him and talking about how his plan was to be ruthless and hated. Frankie couldn’t help but laugh as Chase’s segment was ending. Frankie knew exactly what casting was doing. He shot a look at Zach who was fuming. This made Frankie laugh even harder. He thought to himself, surely Zach knew they’d try to find another version of him. They’d be stupid not to. Frankie didn’t think it would work out for them as well this time around, but he expected there to be a “Zach Attack” like character.

When the phone rang, Zach picked it up and immediately started going off about how he didn’t like this new Chase guy. Frankie was laughing silently on the couch and getting a reproachful look from Zach. Zach moved toward the window to continue the conversation.

From Zach’s reaction, Frankie could tell Jill must be telling him the same things that Frankie was thinking about how they’d tried to get Zach 2.0. Frankie’s phone beeped and he had a text from Ari. She was asking him what time he and Zach would be meeting her and Sean for lunch tomorrow. Frankie had almost forgotten about their double date. He answered quickly and told her he couldn’t wait as Zach came back to the couch.

Frankie rubbed Zach’s back and said, “You know it only bothers you because they’re trying to get another character like you.”

Zach nodded. “That’s what my mom said,” he replied. Frankie kissed his cheek and said, “It’s not a big deal baby.”

Zach sighed and leaned back against Frankie. Zach said, “I know. I’m over it. I am. It’s just like, I’m irreplaceable, you know?” Zach had that puppy dog look about him again that made Frankie melt.

Frankie grinned at him. That was the cocky, confident, yet irresistibly sweet Zach Attack that Frankie loved. Frankie whispered to Zach, “You’re irreplaceable to me, my little big cat.”

Zach growled in Frankie’s ear and tackled him into the sofa. Zach was kissing Frankie’s neck when Frankie said, “You better pay some attention to the show! Your mom will be calling back. It only has 10 more minutes.”

Zach lay on his side with his head on Frankie’s chest and watched the last of the show as Frankie rubbed his back.

Zach had his final conversation with Jill and settled back on the sofa with Frankie. Zach was lying on his back and Frankie had his head on Zach’s chest now. Zach ran his hand up and down Frankie’s back while Frankie rubbed his hand across Zach’s chest and stomach, making random patterns.

Frankie sighed and said, “Can you believe that was us a year ago?”

“Babe, if anyone had told me a year ago where I would be at this very moment, I would have laughed in their face and called them a dingus,” Zach replied.

“That doesn’t sound very unlike you at this point in time either. You still call everyone a dingus. But, I guess you did discover one very important thing this year,” Frankie said.

“What’s that? That I’m universally adored and the second coming of Dr. Will,” Zach boasted.

Frankie rolled his eyes and said, “No, that you have the biggest ego on the face of the earth.”

Zach laughed and squeezed Frankie closer to him before kissing Frankie’s lips. He pulled away and looked into Frankie’s huge eyes. Zach couldn’t get enough of those eyes. They were beautiful. Frankie was beautiful. Zach whispered to Frankie, “Oh, you mean that I am irrevocably and completely in love with you, the most beautiful man on the planet.”

Frankie smiled as Zach kissed him again. Frankie murmured, “Yeah, that’s more like it my love.”

Frankie kissed Zach’s neck. He found the most sensitive spot and ran his teeth over it, careful not to be too rough. Zach’s hand tightened on Frankie waist as he moaned and arched his back in response. Frankie licked the same spot and started sucking on Zach’s neck. Frankie decided he was going to leave a mark. Zach was too lost in the sensation to care.

Frankie pulled back and admired his work. That one would be hard to hide. Frankie smiled to himself and stood up. He grabbed Zach’s hand and pulled him toward the bedroom. Frankie lost his shirt on the way and Zach quickly followed suit.

Frankie grabbed Zach by the neck when they got to the bedroom and Frankie kissed him roughly. Frankie needed Zach. Now. Zach kissed back and laid Frankie down on the bed, climbing on top of him.

Zach took Frankie’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulled it. Frankie moaned and Zach took the opportunity to invade Frankie’s mouth with his tongue. Zach deepened the kiss and Frankie surrendered as Zach started to undo Frankie’s pants. Zach broke the kiss and started kissing Frankie’s neck. He picked a spot that made Frankie growl and Zach made his own mark. He knew what Frankie had done on the couch and he was going to repay the favor.

After Zach was certain he’d made his mark, he pulled Frankie’s pants and briefs down and off, freeing Frankie’s hard cock. Zach reached for Frankie’s cock and started stroking it. Frankie’s head was tossed back and he was bucking his hips into Zach’s hand. Zach looked at Frankie’s body laid out on the bed and he was in awe. Frankie was perfect. Zach had known this since the first day he met Frankie, but it still took his breath away at times. Frankie opened his eyes and saw Zach lost in a thought. Frankie took the chance to flip them over.

“You’re wearing entirely too many clothes,” Frankie whispered huskily into Zach’s ear as he started to work on Zach’s pants. Frankie had Zach completely naked in a few more seconds. Frankie didn’t take any time before he had Zach’s throbbing cock in his mouth. Frankie swirled his tongue around the head and traced the veins of Zach’s cock with his tongue before he took Zach deeper in his mouth and was sucking. Zach hands instantly wound in Frankie’s hair and the pleasure ripped through him.

It took a minute before Zach could form coherent thoughts again. He said Frankie’s name and when Frankie came up to look at Zach’s face, Zach kissed him. Zach said, “I-I want you to fuck me tonight.”

Frankie smiled at Zach. This wasn’t a very common occurrence. Occasionally Zach liked to be the bottom, but generally he preferred to top. Frankie noticed Zach usually chose to be the bottom for two reasons. One, Zach was feeling particularly nostalgic about their relationship for some reason. Two, Zach liked to be dominated on occasion. Frankie reckoned this was mostly the first reason, but the second one would certainly come into play as well.

Frankie purred in Zach’s ear, “Then, come here boy. Flip over and get ready.”

Zach was so turned on he couldn’t take it. He flipped over and pushed his ass in the air. He whimpered, “Frankie…please…”

Frankie reached for the lube and condoms they kept in the top drawer of the bedside table. He planted kisses all the way down Zach’s spine from his neck to the small of his back. Frankie spread Zach’s ass and licked his tight asshole. Zach giggled a little and Frankie playfully slapped Zach’s ass. Not hard enough so it would hurt, but enough that Zach would feel it. Zach buried his face in the pillows as Frankie licked Zach’s asshole again and moved his tongue in a circle around the tight muscles. This time Zach moaned and Frankie pulled back, satisfied.

Frankie put lube on his fingers and placed the first finger on Zach’s hole and cooed, “Zach, baby. Relax.” Then he slid the finger inside and moved it around a little until Zach was pushing back against Frankie. Frankie slipped a second finger in and Zach groaned at the fullness. Frankie scissored his fingers and made sure to brush past Zach’s prostate in the process. Zach was starting to come undone and Frankie loved it. Frankie’s cock was throbbing and leaking with need.

Quickly, Frankie pushed a third finger in and worked Zach open. Zach was ready. Frankie couldn’t wait any longer. Frankie rolled the condom on himself and applied some lube. Zach was a whimpering mess underneath him already. Zach’s words were mostly incoherent as he was talking into the pillow. Frankie could only make out the occasional bit like, “Now…need…please…Frankie…yes.”

Frankie grabbed Zach’s hips and eased himself into Zach. Zach’s head flew up from the pillows as he groaned in pain at first. Frankie pushed all the way in and gave Zach a minute. Zach started pushing back against Frankie and Frankie began to roll his hips. He moved his hard cock in and out of Zach’s tight hole. It felt amazing to Frankie. He relished every chance he got to fuck Zach. It’s not that he didn’t love it the other way, but this was like a nice treat.

Zach could barely keep it together. The sensations he felt every time Frankie’s cock hit his prostate were otherworldly. Zach knew he wouldn’t last long. He was gripping the bed and moaning Frankie’s name as Frankie began to pick up the pace and the rhythm got erratic. Zach knew Frankie was about to cum too and the thought put Zach over the edge. Zach cried out as he came on the blanket. It only took Frankie two more thrusts before he was filling the condom. Frankie felt his orgasm rip through his body and collapsed on top of Zach. Frankie laid there for a minute before pulling out, discarding the condom, and returning to lie on Zach’s back.

Frankie kissed Zach’s shoulder and whispered into Zach’s ear, “Good boy.”

Zach laughed. He turned his head towards Frankie and caught his eye. Zach smirked and said, “You’re such a perv.”

Frankie gave an over exaggerated wink and said, “You love it. Don’t pretend you don’t.” Zach kissed Frankie’s cheek.

Frankie said, “We need to sleep. I’m exhausted. We have that double date for lunch with Sean & Ari.”

Zach smiled. “Oh yeah, that’ll be fun,” he said excitedly. They both got up and pulled the blanket that was on the bed off. Frankie said he’d wash it tomorrow. They both cleaned themselves up in the bathroom and returned to bed. Zach reached for his boxers, but Frankie pulled them away.

“We’re sleeping naked tonight,” Frankie said with authority. Zach laughed and wrapped his arms around Frankie as they fell into the bed. Frankie turned onto his side and Zach spooned him. Zach made lazy patterns on Frankie’s back just as he had done almost a year ago in the Big Brother house. Zach had done this almost every night he and Frankie had spent together that Frankie could remember. It really did seem to help him fall asleep.

Frankie opened his eyes in the darkness and said, “Zach, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you more than anything in this world. I just needed you to know that.”

Zach smiled in the darkness. He kissed the back of Frankie’s neck and spelled out the word love on Frankie’s back before he responded, “I know, babe. I couldn’t be happier that this is where I am one year later. You are everything I wanted and didn’t know that I needed. You are a constant source of happiness and light that I can never be without again. I love you so very much.”

Frankie sighed and turned to kiss Zach on the lips. Frankie rolled back over and fell asleep with visions of Zach in a tux, Zach holding a baby, and Zach teaching their son how to golf floating in his mind.

Zach also began to drift off, but Zach was thinking about the diamond engagement ring he had hidden in his drawer that would be making an appearance tomorrow during this lunch date that was really a proposal that Ari had helped him arrange. Zach felt butterflies in his stomach, but a certainty in his mind. Then, suddenly he was calm to his core as he knew Frankie was his other half and soulmate. Nothing would ever change that.

They both slept with contented smiles on their faces.


End file.
